


for loving you is the home i need

by justiceforlmanberg



Category: Saved By The Bell (TV 2020), Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I’m bored and i like this show, Kissing, Romance, i know nothing about the original show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Summary: Zack and Kelly haven’t  been good enough parents  for Mac, so his girlfriend gives him some support-
Relationships: Mac Morris/Daisy Jiménez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	for loving you is the home i need

**Author's Note:**

> they’re ooc, but i needed something between them to get by..

Maybe it was the way she could effortlessly go through life without needing to be a dick to fill the sadness. Or the way she could talk about not having issues with her mother. 

Mac was not jealous of the only person who could truly see him for what he was capable of. He wasn’t jealous of a girl who made him more happier than his parents ever could. Definitely not.

Thats why he’s hidden in his room, during a party he threw. Because the last thing he wanted her to see, was him at his most weakest and vulnerable, but that didn’t stop others from trying.

Lexi, calling him a pussy for thinking hiding his feelings was horrible, Jamie for attempting to assure him the feelings helmet helped, even Devante, suggesting Glee Cast songs were the shit.

But when his door opened, a the whiff of alcohol and peach&creams perfume flew in, he quickly turned his back from the door, wiping his eyes. He squeezed his eyes tightly, not caring that the door was closed, he still felt like everyone was watching him, judging him, the governors son, for being a pussy.

”Mac?”

The blonde sucked in a breath, he swatted his hand, motioning her to leave, but at last, Daisy only persisted forward, per usual. He felt a dip on his bed, the smell of her further along with the heat she radiated. Through all the chaos, she seemed to be like the only anchor keeping his Titanic from going further to get sunk.

Daisy let her hand trail up to his shoulder, encouraging him to look at her, but he only shook the hand off.

”Daisy, i’m fine.”

”you’re not fine, Mac. It’s okay to cry in front of me, i’m here for you.”

Mac groaned, burying his head into his hands, rubbing his thumbs against his forehead. Daisy, scooted forward, her shoulder against his. She rested her head there, closing her eyes as she breathed in. “you’re dad sucks, Mac. You deserve his attention rather than the schools. I think i understand why pranks are your thing, the attention you receive from them, is the same amount you should from your parents.”

Mac inhaled sharply, rubbing at his eyes again, Daisy this time successfully pulled him back, turning him towards her. “Mac..” she croaked. “Mac, please. Please let me see you, help you..” The blonde rubbed them harshly. “i’m a loser, pussy, laughingstock. What’s wrong with me, Daisy?”

Daisy shook her head, pulling his hands away, kissing the palm of one. “nothing is wrong with you, Mac. You’re amazing, different, you care for people, in a weird way, but you care! I’m in love with you and i don’t care if you cry, because i know i will cry with you, laugh with you, and smile with you, just to let you know that i’ll be there for you.”

Mac’s eyes lifted up to hers, he looked genuinely shocked. His whole body felt like an explosion had happened, the fear of being unwanted and left for dead, at lessened. “you..?” “yes me, i love you..” Daisy sniffed, smiling softly.

He looked down at their hands joined, his finger rubbed against her hand. Mac looked back at her, returning the small smile that could come out. “thank you. You know i love you just as much.” he reassured, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

”i sure hope so, or Aisha will be banging at your door, _oh dios mío_.”

“ _adios_? where are you going?” 

Daisy giggled shortly. “no, i mean-“

”oh my god”

Mac grinned playfully, leaving Daisy to tackle him, grabbing one of his pillows to smack him with. “you rich ass jerk, are you actually some kind of genius?!”

Mac’s hands rest on her hips, looking at her, he only grinned wider. “on certain things, yes.”

Daisy flustered, she was confused on what he had meant for a moment, but once she understood, she was lost. Mac only laughed heartily, pulling her down on him, his hand ran up to play with her beautiful brown hair, smiling like a kid in a candy store, he whispered softly.

”i like to say i’m a genius in making you all mine, because there’s no way i can ever feel shitty like that again, with you around.” he kissed her lips like it was the only source he needed. Soft and desperate, but she replied with her own.

The whimper of someone missing the love and attention from her life as well, Mac switched over to her side, his fingers brushing against her cheek. “you okay?” he asked.

Daisy nodded. “i’m fine. You?”

”better with you.” Mac kissed her again, tugging his comforter onto them, smiling like an idiot once more. “no, no, i can’t sleep, my mom will kill me.”

”then i’ll wake you up. Drive you home, and kiss you goodnight once again.”

Daisy opened her mouth, but stopped. She smiled softly, grasping under the covers his hand. “you’re as sweet as you are an idiot.”

”of course Ms. President.”

Mac pulled her close, kissing her head once more, before letting her drift into the comfort and sleep. Mac on the other hand, couldn’t. He loved the warmth of her exposed skin too much, his skin rubbing hers for comfort felt too incredible to stop.

Mac felt like his boat, would avoid the icebergs for now. 


End file.
